Rickroll
Rickroll, Rickrollear o Rickrolling es una broma de Internet que hace referencia al cantante Rick Astley. Consiste en un enlace trampa disfrazado como algo de interés para el usuario que lo ve, pero lo redirige hacia el vídeo musical de Rick Astley, “Never Gonna Give You Up” (1987). Cuando una persona entra en el enlace que le lleva a este video musical, se dice que ha sido “rickrolleado”. Esta acción no solo ha afectado a muchas páginas webs, sino que se ha extendido más allá del mundo de Internet, como por ejemplo, cuando la canción hizo una aparición sorpresa en el desfile que hace cada año el centro comercial norteamericano Macy’s el día de acción de gracias, un evento televisado con decenas de millones de espectadores. Historia Astley grabó “Never Gonna Give You Up” en su álbum Whenever You Need Somebody, lanzado en 1987. La canción, su debut como solista, fue número uno en varios países. Para promocionar la canción, crearon el primer videoclip de Astley, en el que salía cantando la canción mientras la bailaba. La broma se dice que empezó como una variante de una broma anterior de 4chan llamada "duckrollear", en la que un enlace llevaba siempre a una imagen de un pato con ruedas. El usuario que caía en la trampa se decía que era “duckrolleado”. La primera vez que se "rickrolleó" fue en mayo de 2007 en el tablón de videojuegos de 4chan, en el que un link que se supone llevaba a un trailer de Grand Theft Auto IV, realmente llevaba al videoclip de Astley. Ésta fue una broma interna de 4chan durante un breve período. En mayo de 2007 la práctica alcanzó notoriedad en Internet, y aumentó su popularidad después de su uso en el día de las bromas de abril de 2008 por varias compañías y sitios web, incluido YouTube, "rickroleando" todos sus videos destacados en ese día. En abril de ese mismo año, una encuesta realizada por SurveyUSA estimó que por lo menos 18 millones de americanos habían sido "rickrolleados". Hacia mayo del 2008, ésta práctica se extendió por todo 4chan y se convirtió en un fenómeno de Internet, amasando cierta cobertura incluso en los medios de comunicación. Y en septiembre de 2009, la revista Wired publicó una guía de las bromas modernas más típicas, apareciendo "rickroll" como una de las mejores bromas a nivel de principiante. El video original de YouTube usado para "rickrollear" fue retirado por error el 23 de febrero de 2010, debido a la violación de los términos de uso, pero el video volvió a estar disponible en menos de un día. Ejemplos Protesta a la Cienciología En conexión con "Never Gonna Give You Up" se pudo escuchar en modo de protesta (lo organizó el Proyecto Chanology en febrero de 2008) contra la Iglesia de la Cienciología. Éstas protestas tuvieron lugar en Nueva York, Washington, Londres, Detroit y Seatle. Los protestantes, no confundir con evangélicos, tocaban la canción a la vez que decían la frase de “Never gonna let you down!”(Nunca te voy a defraudar). El periódico The Guardian llamó a este evento: “Un rickroll en vivo contra la Iglesia de la Cienciología”. En respuesta a una web que crearon los Cienciólogos mostrando un video anti-Anonymous, los miembros del Proyecto Chanology crearon otra web con un dominio similar en el que salía el video de Astley. Dan Kaminsky En abril de 2008, el experto en seguridad Dan Kaminsky demostró un serio problema de vulnerabilidad en la seguridad poniendo el video de "Never Gonna Give You Up" en Facebook y PayPal. Michelle ObamaEditar sección En junio de 2008, varios blogs de política publicaron un articulo afirmando mostrar a Michelle Obama lanzando insultos racistas a los blancos, pero el video era un rickroll. El gusano de iPhoneEditar sección En octubre de 2009, un gusano diseñado para infectar al iPhone lo que hacía era cambiar el fondo de los teléfonos infectados en una imagen de Rick Astley sobre la que había un texto que decía: "ikee is never going to give you up." (ikee nunca te abandonará). El Suicidio De Calamardo El Suicidio De Calamardo es el supuesto episodio perdido de la serie animada infantil Bob Esponja, en donde Calamardo se suicida, cuenta la leyenda urbana. Dicho video ha sido subido, supuestamente,a portales como Youtube, Daylimotion, 4Shared, entre otros; Pero termina siendo el video RickRoll Prankdialer.com En esta página, se ofrece un rickroll por el servicio telefónico, permitiendo a los visitantes introducir el número de teléfono al que se desea llamar y tocar la canción cuando contesten. Dante’s Inferno Como parte de la promoción de éste juego, Electronic Arts mandó cajas de madera a varios sitios web de videojuegos, las cuales contenían un martillo y un par de gafas de protección, y cuando se abría la caja, de ésta salía la canción de Astley en bucle, y la única forma de apagarla era destrozando la caja. Suicided Mause Al igual que el Suicidio de Calamardo, esta es una leyenda urbana que trata de una animacion perdida del famoso raton Mickey, al cual le faltan dos minutos del final, los cuales causan que el espectador se suicide. Estos dos minutos son los que se han subido (supuestamente) a portales como Youtube, 4shared, Tumblr, Taringa, entre otros; Pero como es de esperarse se trata de un RickRoll. Defense of the AncientsEditar sección También en DotA, el mod más popular de Warcraft III, existe un comando que se coloca en cualquiera momento del juego por cualquier jugador, que coloca en pantalla de todos los jugadores una cuota del coro de la canción describiendo al jugador que la ha escrito. Ej Player8's never gonna give you up. Efectos en Astley y reacción En una entrevista en marzo de 2008, Astley dijo que encontró graciosa la broma que se le hizo a la Cienciología, además de decir que no intentaría capitalizar el fenómeno del “Never Gonna Give You Up” con una nueva grabación o un remix de su propiedad, aunque si le gustaría que otros artistas hicieran sus propias versiones de la canción. En general, Astley no está preocupado por el fenómeno, señalando que le resulta “extraño y divertido” y que su única preocupación es que su hija no se avergüence de ello. Un portavoz del sello discográfico de Astley comentó que el interés de Astley por el fenómeno se había desvanecido, ya que dijo: “lo siento, pero él ya ha hablado suficiente sobre el rickroll”. En noviembre de 2008, Rick Astley fue nominado en los MTV Europe Music Awards por el premio de mejor artista de la historia, después de que las votaciones por Internet se inundaran de votos a su favor. Los esfuerzos por conseguir hacer ganador a Astley continuaron después del anuncio de la nominación, al igual que los esfuerzos para convencer a la MTV que invitara personalmente a Astley a la ceremonia de los premios. Más tarde se confirmó en la web de Astley que había recibido una invitación para ir a la ceremonia. El día de la ceremonia, justo unas horas antes de que se celebrara, se informó que la MTV no quería dar el premio a Astley. Muchos fanáticos quedaron defraudados. En una entrevista declaró que los premios eran un “timo”, pero señaló que la MTV fue claramente "rickrolleada", también dio las gracias a todos los que votaron por él. En 2009, Astley escribió sobre 4chan para la revista Time, donde agradecía todo lo que hicieron por el fenómeno del "rickroll".